1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sealing cap and more particularly, to a flexible sealing cap and a liquid storage device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A container having a flexible long tube is frequently used at many places in daily life for dispensation, collection, and storage of various liquids.
Taking a long-spouted bottle as an example, it is usually used for storage of lubricating oil, salad oil, sauce, paste, or ink and when it not in use, its cap is directly sleeved onto its flexible tubular portion to seal the opening of the flexible tubular portion. However, such cap fails to seal the opening perfectly because when such long-spouted bottle is put upside-down or deforms subject to thermal expansion and contraction, the fluid inside the bottle tends to leak from the opening.
In addition, a urine test tube or urine bottle for collecting a patient's urine in the hospital is instanced as a general container in need of frequent dispensation and having a sealing cap. When it intended to collect the urine, the patient needs to pass the urine into a paper cup and then pour the urine into the aforesaid urine test tube or urine bottle from the paper cup. However, such manner may lead to spill of the urine to the patient's hand in the process of pouring the urine because the opening of the urine test tube or urine bottle is too small, so it is inconvenient to collect the urine. Besides, the soft sealing cap of the urine test tube is subject to burst resulting from refrigeration and into leakage of the urine, and the spiral sealing cap of the urine bottle is provided with worse sealing effect. Furthermore, either of the urine test tube and the urine bottle is relatively high-cost and whenever the test proceeds, it is necessary to draw the urine by a dropper, thus not only wasting the dropper but likely polluting the urine sample.
In consideration of the aforesaid drawbacks, if a container capable of directly collecting, dispensing, and storing liquid at the same time, it will be more operationally convenient.